Futuristic Lover
by LoVeBiTeS1415
Summary: Ever wonder how Rebekah got off of the island? What if a certain hunter assisted her? A hunter and a vampire protect each other against crazy villagers and the immortal Silas Summary sucks sorry Vaughn/Rebekah


Darkness that is all that seems to be left on this island. A rustling noise from the bushes causes me to jump.

"Whose there?" My voice shakes against my will. No answer. "Damon if that's you I will torture you again." Still no reply but the rustling only continues to get louder. Instantly I take off only to trip on something.

As I slowly get up I notice what, or should I say who I tripped over. "Shane?"

All the color from his face gone, blood streaming from his leg.

"Silas.." He chokes out before an awful gagging noise consumes him, than nothing.

_My paranoid brother could not have been right...Could he?_ One thing I know is there are other people on this island, considering I am not aware of whom they may be, best to have someone on my side.

I zoomed off to the caves hopping that he hasn't escaped. To my surprise the hunter was still tied up slumped against the cavern walls.

He smirks spotting me. "Back so soon? Here I was thinking I wouldn't be able to see the blond beauty again."

I turned my head confused until I realized he was teasing me.

"Don't be an ass." I glared crossing my arms over my chest.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned watching my every move.

"Like you said there's an immortal being running around, not to mention the unfriendly villagers and I for one don't want to be alone."

"You want me to be your body guard? Kind of ironic don't-cha think?" The hunter replied still smirking in a way that got under my skin.

"Well either that or I could leave you here, your choice of course." I smirked back tapping my foot impatiently as he continued to debate about it in his head.

"Alright fine." I ripped the ropes off expecting him to use one of his gadgets like before.

"Where to Mrs. Mikaelson?" He rubbed his wrist than picked up his bag.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot of things. How rude of me I haven't introduced myself, Galen Vaughn." The man held his hand out but I refused to take the friendly gesture not trusting him.

"One rule no talking." I motioned for him to move outside the cave not wanting to leave my back toward him.

VAUGHNS POV:  
Something about the original was intriguing. As she motioned for me to exit I blocked out all and any inappropriate thoughts of the blond reminding myself she is a vampire and I a hunter not exactly a wise alliance. If I am to bring down Silas I acquire all the assistance I can get, and with Katherine off with the cure Rebekah is all I got.

"Why do you want the cure so bad anyways?" I asked feeling her eyes watch me intently.

"That is none of your business." She replied harshly.

I sighed at her answer. "Let me guess to shove it down your brothers throat?"

"Nope. I guess you don't know everything." She answered taking another step tripping a wire. Wooden stakes flew forward nearly missing the blond as I pushed her down ignoring the feel of her body beneath mine.

After a few seconds she pushed me off.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?"

"Excuse me for saving you." I replied standing up.

"That wouldn't have killed me you know."

I smirked offering my hand to help her up. "Figured that." She ignored my hand again, and stood herself up. "If we're going to be stuck on this god forsaken island least you could do is be a tad kinder."

Rebekah arched her brow, "You're the one that stabbed me with that weapon of yours!"

"Really shouldn't dwell in the past, I mean I'm over it." She pushed me so I would continue to walk.

"Where exactly are we going lass?"

"I don't know just keep moving.."

I stopped turning to face her. "That is a brilliant plan and if we come across more of those nasty villagers you can always rip there throats out right?"

"Right." Bekah smiled smug.

"Wrong. If we are working together you are not killing anyone." _Knowing she is a vampire goes against everything I believe in but if she doesn't kill anybody I don't have to focus on that part of her._

"Fine. there should be a boat a little further down." We continued to walk ending up in a big clearing. "I don't understand I swore the boat was somewhere around here.."

I bent down throwing my bag on the ground unpacking some stuff.

"What are you doing we can't stop now."

"In case you've forgotten I am human there for I need to rest and you may be a vampire but you still need your sleep." I started setting up a tent while she just stood and watched. "Free to help anytime princess."

She rolled her eyes reaching for a rope. "I wouldn't-" It was to late the moment Rebekah touched the rope she pulled back in pain. "Touch that."

She glared at me. "Vervain, really?"

"I am a hunter." I smirked finishing up the tent. "I'll take first shift than when you wake up it's your turn."

"And I'm suppose to trust you? Whose to say you wont stake me in my sleep?"

I shrugged. "Maybe I will maybe I wont."

"That's very assuring."

"If you don't trust me not my problem." I sat outside the tent surprised when she sat beside me.

"I can not believe they left me here." Rebekah stated.

"It's there lost believe it or not you're quite the lass."

She looked up at me stunned. "Maybe you're right, I should get some sleep." The blond entered the tent leaving me to watch over. _Tomorrow we try and find a way off this damned island before Silas finds us._


End file.
